mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
O PAI NOSSO
thumb|left|400px SERMÃO DO MONTE - 24 ''' '''Texto Base: ''Mateus 6: 12 a 15 '' Itamar de Paula Marques '' ' ' '''EXEGESE ' 13 - ''E não nos exponhais à tentação mas livra-nos do Maligno'. '' 'PAI NOSSO ' Se os meus valores são representados pelos bens da Terra. Será inútil dizer: ''QUE ESTAIS NO CÉU''. Se penso apenas em ser cristão por medo, superstição e comodismo. Será inútil dizer: ''SANTIFICADO SEJA O VOSSO NOME''. Se acho tão sedutora a vida aqui, cheia de supérfluos e futilidade. Será inútil dizer: ''VENHA A NÓS O VOSSO REINO. '' Se no fundo o que eu quero mesmo é que todos os meus desejos se realizem. Será inútil dizer: ''SEJA FEITA A VOSSA VONTADE ASSIM NA TERRA COMO NO CÉU.'' Se prefiro acumular riquezas, desprezando meus irmãos que passam fome. Será inútil dizer: ''O PÃO NOSSO DE CADA DIA NOS DAÍ HOJE. '' Se não importo em ferir, injustiçar, oprimir e magoar aos que atravessam o meu caminho. Será inútil dizer: ''PERDOAI AS NOSSAS OFENSAS, ASSIM COMO NÓS PERDOAMOS A QUEM NOS TEM OFENDIDO''. Se por minha vontade procuro os prazeres materiais e tudo que é proibido me seduz. Será inútil dizer: ''NÃO NOS DEIXEI CAIR EM TENTAÇÃO MAS LIVRAI-NOS DO MAL... '' Se sabendo que sou assim, continuo me omitindo e nada faço para me modificar. Será inútil dizer: ''AMÉM!'' '''NÃO ME EXPONHAIS - Este pedido deveria entender-se como não nos dês a entender. As tentações que vos acometeram tiveram medida humana. Deus é fiel. Não permitirá que sejais tentados acima de vossas forças. I Corintios 10: 13. Algumas vezes se entende que esta parte do Pai Nosso é um rogo a Deus para que nos tire toda tentação. Mas Deus não nos prometeu que nos protegerá da tentação, senão que não nos dará a entender Não peço que os tires do mundo, mas que os guardes do Maligno. João 17: 15. Com demasiada freqüência nos colocamos voluntariamente no caminho da tentação. Em verdade, o pedir que Deus não nos coloque em tentação equivale a renunciar a nossos próprios caminhos e submeter-nos aos caminhos que Deus escolha[1]. Comentário '''Salmo 141: 4. Impede meu coração de se inclinar ao mal, de cometer a maldade com os malfeitores. Não vou ter prazer em seus banquetes. 'Não deixes que se incline'. - A direção que toma o coração, cedo imprimir rumo à vida. O salmista orou ferventemente para que o Senhor o guardasse das práticas dos impíos. Não devemos deduzir destas palavras que Deus '''inclina o coração humano ao mau. Tais expressões parecem basear no conceito de que Deus envia o mau ou, pelo menos, permite-o. Eras tu que nos salvavas de nossos opressores e envergonhavas aqueles que nos odiavam. Salmo 44: 9. O salmista singelamente está usando a linguagem corrente dos escritores bíblicos, os quais apresentam a Deus como se fizesse o que não impede. A expressão familiar do Pai Nosso: Não nos deixes cair em tentação. Mateus 6: 13 também deve entender-se de acordo a esta explicação[2]. Comentário Provérbios 7: 9. E vi os jovens ingênuos e percebi entre as crianças um rapaz sem juízo. Na escuridão e trevas da noite'. Literalmente, na pupila do olho da noite e a escuridão. A pupila é a parte escura do centro do olho. A pupila da noite é, evidentemente, o período de escuridão total entre o entardecer e o amanhecer. O jovem se equivocou ao arriscar-se no caminho da tentação. Não tinha nenhuma intenção premeditada de pecar, mas lhe resultou prazenteiro aventurar-se, aproximando-se à transgressão. Seu caso é similar ao de muitos pecadores de hoje. Se misturam com o pecado, sem ter intenção de entregar-se às baixas paixões; mas repentinamente se encontram sem laço do qual não podem se livrar. Deveriam ter recusado categoricamente as primeiras insinuações do mau. Com isto, o único caminho seguro é: '''''Não manejes, nem agrades, nem ainda toques. Colossenses 2: 21; porque o que pensa estar firme, olhe que não caia. I Corintios 10: 12[3]. TENTAÇÃO - ''Grego: peirasmós, tentação'', e também prova, aflição: Amados não vos alarmeis com o incêndio que lavra entre vós, para a vossa reprovação, como se algo de estranho se vos tivesse acontecendo. I Pedro 4: 12. O verbo que provê da mesma raiz se traduz provar. '' ''Ele falava assim para pô-lo a prova, porque sabia o que iria fazer. João 6: 6; '' ''Foi pela fé que Noé, avisado divinamente daquilo que ainda não se via, levou a sério o oráculo e construiu uma arca para salvar a sua família. Pela fé, ele condenou o mundo, tornando-se herdeiro da justiça que se obtém pela fé. Hebreus 11: 17; '' ''Conheço tua conduta, tua fadiga e a tua perseverança: Sei que não podes suportar os malvados: pusestes a prova os que se diziam apóstolos; e não são; e os que descobriste mentirosos. Não tenhas medo do que irás sofrer. Eis que o diabo vai lançar alguns de vós na prisão, para serdes postos a prova. Tereis uma tribulação de dez dias. Mostra-te fiel até a morte, e eu, te darei a coroa da vida. Apocalipse 2: 2 e 10; '' ''Visto que guardaste minha palavra de perseverança, também eu te guardarei da hora da tentação que virá sobre o mundo inteiro, para colocar a prova os habitantes da terra. Apocalipse 3: 10, Tentar Chegando aos confins da Mísia, tentaram penetrar na Bitinia, mas o Espírito de Jesus não lhes permitiu. Atos 16: 7, '' ''Examinar. Examinai-vos a vós mesmos, e vede se estais na fé; provai-vos. Ou não reconheceis que Jesus Cristo está em vós? A menos que não sejais oprovados no exame. II Corintios 13: 5. As Escrituras deixam claro que Deus permite as provas. Eu servi ao Senhor com toda humildade, com lágrimas, e no meio de provações que me sobrevieram pelas ciladas dos judeus. Atos 20: 19. '' ''Meus irmãos, tende por motivo de grande alegria o serdes submetidos a múltiplas provações. Tiago 1: 2. E de diversos modos prova aos homens. Depois destes acontecimentos, sucedeu que Deus pôs Abraão à prova e lhe disse: Abraão! Abraão! Ele respondeu: Eis me aqui! Gênesis 22: 1. '' ''Moises disse ao povo: Não temais, Deus veio para vos provar e para que o seu temor esteja diante de vós, e não pequeis. Êxodo 20: 20. Nunca os tenta a pecar Ninguém ao ser tentado deve dizer: É Deus quem me está tentando, pois Deus não pode ser tentado pelo mal e a ninguém tenta''. ''Tiago 1: 13[4]. LIVRA-NOS - 'O verbo ''grego pode significar também resgatar[5]. '''MALIGNO - Mal. Grego: põeurós. A forma que aqui se emprega pode referir-se a uma coisa má ou a uma pessoa má. Mateus 5: 39, malvada ou maligna. Não é claro a qual se faz referência aqui. Alguns preferem traduzir mau ou maligno, enquanto outros crêem que se fala aqui do princípio do mau. A conjunção mas pareceria indicar que o mau deve considerar-se como equivalente de tentação na frase anterior. O mau provavelmente se refere ao mal moral[6]. TEU É O REINO - '''Com esta frase começa a doxología do Pai Nosso. A evidência textual tende a confirmar a omissão desta doxología. Não aparece na versão de ''Lucas'' da oração ''Lucas 11: 4''. No entanto, a idéia que expressa é netamente bíblica e se parece muito. ''A Ti Iahweh, a grandeza, a força, o esplendor, o poder e a glória, pois tudo, no céu e na terra te pertence. A Ti, Iahweh, a realeza, Tu és o soberano que se eleva acima de tudo. A riqueza e a glória te precedem; és o Dominador de tudo, em tua mão, força e poder, em tua mão, tudo se afirma e cresce. Agora, pois, ó nosso Deus, nós te celebramos, louvamos Teu nome glorioso. I Crônicas 29: 11 a 13''. Uma doxología mais curta aparece em: ''O Senhor me libertará de toda obra maligna e me levará a salvo para o seu Reino celeste. A Ele a glória pelos séculos dos séculos! Amém. II'' ''Timóteo 4: 18''. ''A quem a glória pelos séculos dos séculos! Amém Gálatas 1: 5 '' O ''reino'', o ''poder'' e a ''glória'' que se lhe atribuem ao Pai sem dúvida se referem também ao reino atual da graça divina no coração dos homens, mas principalmente antecipam o glorioso reino que tem de inaugurar-se com a volta de Cristo a esta terra para reinar com poder e glória ''Mateus 6: 10''[7]. '''AMÉM - Comentário' Mateus 5: 18'': Introduzindo por ''amém''' Salmo 41: 14; Romanos 1: 25;'' algumas das afirmações. Jesus salienta sua autoridade'' João 1: 51[8]. ''Grego: Amém, do Hebraico amem firme, estabelecido, seguro. Segundo o sentido hebraico, o amém significa uma resposta confirmatória e enfática ao que diz outra pessoa Números 5: 22; Deuteronômio 27: 15 a 16; etc. Dá o mesmo sentido no NT''. I Corintios 14: 16. Emprega-se o 'amém' com freqüência no NT ao final de uma doxologia 'Romanos 1: 25; Gálatas 1: 5. Mas é peculiar de Jesus a forma em que usa o ''amém'' para confirmar o que ele mesmo diz e para dar-lhe mais ênfase. O começam muitas de suas expressões dizendo: ''Em verdade em verdade vos digo Mateus 6: 2, 5, 16''; etc., ou, como aparece no Evangelho de ''João 25 vezes'', ''Em verdade em verdade te digo'' ''João 3: 3, 5, 11''[9]. 'A TENTAÇÃO COMO PROVA ' ''E não nos deixes cair em tentação, mas livra-nos do mal. Mateus 6: 13''' '' Há duas questões no significado das palavras que devemos resolver antes de iniciar o estudo desta oração em detalhe. 1. Aos ouvidos modernos a palavra tentar ''sempre tem um sentido negativo; significa ''tratar de induzir ao mal. ''Na Bíblia, o verbo ''grego: peirazein ''se traduz melhor pela palavra ''provar ''que por ''tentar. ''No NT, ''tentar ''uma pessoa não é tanto tratar de induzi-la ao pecado como provar sua força, sua lealdade e sua habilidade para o serviço. No AT temos o relato quando Deus provou a lealdade de Abraão fazendo que ele demandasse o sacrifício de seu filho único Isaac. Na antigua versão ReinaValera a história diz: 'E aconteceu depois destas coisas, que tentou Deus a Abraão. Gênesis 22: 1. Está claro que a palavra ''tentar ''não pode querer dizer que Deus tratara de induzir Abraão ao pecado. Quer dizer por a prova sua lealdade e obediência. Quando vemos o relato das tentações de Jesus, lemos: '''Então Jesus foi levado pelo Espirito ao deserto para ser tentado pelo Diabo. ''Mateus 4: 1. Se tomamos aqui a palavra ''tentar ''no sentido de induzir ao pecado, fazemos do Espirito Santo um cúmplice na conspiração de obrigar Jesus a pecar. Uma e outra vez na Bíblia encontraremos que a palavra ''tentar ''contem a idéia de ''provar, tanto como a idéia de tratar de fazer cair em pecado. Assim é que temos uma das grandes verdades preciosas acerca da tentação. A tentação não está delineada para fazer-nos cair, mas para nos tornar mais fortes e melhores pessoas; não para fazer de nós pecadores, mas para nos sermos bons. Pode ser que falemos em prova, porém não é o que se pretende. Se espera que sejamos mais fortes e mais puros. Em certo sentido a tentação não é o castigo ''de haver nascido, mas ''a glória ''de ser uma pessoa humana. Quando se vai usar um metal em um grande projeto de engenharia se submete às tensões e pressões muito fortes por cima das que se supõe que nunca terá que suportar. Assim tem que ser provada uma pessoa antes que Deus possa usá-la totalmente em Seu serviço. Tudo isto é certo; mas a Bíblia nunca põe em dúvida a existência do poder do mal no mundo. A Bíblia não é um livro especulativo, e não discute a origem deste poder do mal; mas sabe que estão presentes. É seguro que este pedido da Oração do Senhor não deve ser traduzido por: 'Livra-nos do mal, mas: ''Livra-nos do maligno''. A Bíblia não considera o mal como um princípio abstrato ou como uma força impessoal, mas como um poder ativo e pessoal em oposição a Deus. O desenvolvimento da idéia da palavra Satanás na Biblia é de grande interesse. No hebraico, a palabra ''satán ''quer dizer simplesmente ''um adversário. ''Se usa para seres humanos. O adversário de uma pessoa é ''seu satán. ''Os filisteus tinham medo de que Davi se tornasse ''seu satán '''I Samuel 29: 4; Salomão declara que Deus lhe tinha dado tanta paz e prosperidade que não tinha nenhum ''satán ''que se lhe opunha 'I Reis 5:4'; Davi considera Abisai seu ''satán '''II Samuel 19: 22'. Em todos estes casos ''satán ''quer dizer ''um adversário ou um inimigo. ''A palavra ''satán ''passa a significar ''um que apresenta acusações em um juizo contra o outro. ''Daí, dizer, esta palavra inicia na Terra e vai até o Céu. Os judeus tinham a idéia de que no Céu havia um anjo que estava encarregado de estabelecer o juizo contra uma pessoa, uma espécie de anjo fiscal: e esta chegou a ser a visão de ''Satán. ''Nesta etapa, ''Satán não é um poder malvado, mas parte da prova celestial. Em Jó 1: 6', Satán se menciona entre os filhos de Deus: ''No dia em que os filhos de Deus vieram se apresentar a Iahweh, entre eles veio também Satanás. ''Nesta etapa, Satán é o fiscal celestial correspondente a raça humana. Não há no trecho a intensão de apresentar ''o caso contra uma pessoa ou ''tramar um caso ''contra a pessoa. Este é o passo seguinte. O outro nome de ''Satán, ou Satanás, é o Diabo; e Diabo ''vem da palavra ''grega Diábolos, ''que é a palavra traduzida como ''um acusador. ''Assim como ''Satán ''chega ser ''o Diabo, ''o caluniador ''por excelência, ''o adversário da humanidade, é o poder que se propõe fazer fracassar os propósitos de Deus e destruir a humanidade. ''Satán chega a representar tudo o que está contra a humanidade e contra Deus. Deste poder destruidor é que Jesus nos ensina pedir a Deus que nos livre. A origem deste poder não se discute; não se apresentam especulações. Como alguém disse: Se alguém desperta e vê que a casa está em chamas, não senta em uma cadeira com braços para escrever ou ler um tratado sobre a origem do incêndio nas casas particulares, mas aplica todo seu conhecimento e habilidade para extinguir o fogo e salvar sua casa. Assim que a Bíblia não perde tempo com especulações acerca da origem do mal, mas nos equipa para lutar a batalha contra o mal que está sem dúvida aqui. O ATAQUE DA TENTAÇÃO ' A vida está sempre no ponto de vista da tentação; mas nenhum inimigo se pode lançar a uma invasão se não conta com uma cabeça de ponte. Onde encontra a tentação sua cabeça de ponte? De onde procedem nossas tentações? Estar advertido é estar preparado; se sabemos de onde vem o ataque, teremos mais possibilidades de vencer. 1. Algumas vezes o ataque da tentação chega de fora. Há pessoas que são uma má influência. Outras, em cuja companhia seria sumamente difícil até sugerir uma ação desonesta; e outras em cuja companhia seria mais fácil fazer o que não se deve. Quando o poeta escocês Robert Burns era jovem foi a Irvine para aprender trabalhar com o linho. Ali conheceu Robert Brown, que havia viajado o mundo e tinha uma personalidade fascinante. Burns nos diz que lhe admirava e se esforçava por imitá-lo. Burns prossegue: Era o único homem que ele havia conhecido que era mais idiota que eu quando a mulher estava em sua presença... Falava de certa debilidade de moda com rapidez, ai então eu a olhava com horror... ''Nisto sua amizade me fêz muito mal. Há amizades e companhias que nos podem trazer muito mal em um mundo tentador, cada pessoa deve ter cuidado quando escolhe seus amigos e a sociedade em que se vai envolver. Se devem ceder as tentações que vem de fora, quanto menos oportunidades, melhor. 2. Um dos trágicos fatos da vida é que as tentações podem vir dos que nos aman; e estas são as tentações mais difíceis de resistir. Vem de pessoas que nos querem bem, e que não tem a menor intenção de nos trazer dano. Pode ser que queira seguir um certo plano de ação; ou sintam uma verdadeira vocação por uma certa carreira; porém seguir este impulso pode supor impopularidade e risco; assumir esta vocação pode levar a renunciar tudo o que o mundo chama de êxito. Pode ser que em tais circunstâncias, os que amam esta pessoa tratem de dissuadi-la de atuar como ela crê que deve, e o fazem porque a amam. Aconselham precaução, prudência, sensatez; não querem ver atirar pela janela suas boas possibilidades, e tratam de impedir o que ela considera o que deve fazer. Tennyson conta na Gareth and Lynette ''a historia de Gareth, o filho mais jóvem de Ló e Bellicent. Gareth quer unir-se a seus irmãos no serviço do Rei Artur, mas Bellicent, sua mãe, não quer que ele faça. Não te dá pena minha solidão? lhe pergunta. ''Seu pai, Ló, é velho e está como um tronco quase todo queimado. Seus dois irmãos tem ido a corte do Rei Artur. Deve você ir também? Se fica em casa, sua mãe organizará as coisas, e encontrará uma princesa que seja sua esposa e lhe faça feliz. Precisamente porque lhe amava, queria manter ele em casa; o tentador estava falando com a mesma voz de amor: ''-Oh mãe! '' ''Como podes manter-me atado a ti? Que vergonha! Homem sou inteiro, e hei de viver tal qual. '' ''Perseguir cervos, ou seguir a Cristo o Rei? '' ''Viver puro, dizer a verdade, fugir do mal, seguir ao Rei... Se não, para que nascí? '' O moço marchou, apesar daquela voz de amor que lhe tentava a ficar. Isto foi o que sucedeu a Jesus. ''Os inimigos de um homem, disse Jesus, serão os de sua casa ''Mateus 10: 36. Vieram tratar de levá-lo a casa, porque criam que havia perdido a cabeça. 'Marcos 3: 21'. Lhes parecia que estavam salvando sua vida sua carreira; lhes pareciam que Ele estava fazendo uma loucura, e trataram de detê-lo. Algumas vezes as tentações mais amargas nos falam com a voz de amor. 3. A tentação pode vir de uma maneira muito extranha, especialmente aos jovens. Quase todos nós temos uma extranha mania que, pelo menos em certa companhia, parece que somos piores do que realmente somos. Não queremos parecer brandos nem beatos. Antes preferíamos parecer cuidadosos, aventureiros perigosos, gente do mundo e nada inocentes. Agostinho tem uma passagem famosa em suas ''Confissões: Entre meus semelhantes tinha vergonha de ser menos desavergonhado que outros quando os ouvia e presumir de suas maldades... eu me comprazia, não só em fazer da ação, mas em elogiar:... '' '' Me apresentava pior do que era, para não ser menos, e se em algo não havia pecado como os mais pervertidos; dizia que havia feito o que não havia feito para que não zombassem de mim. Muitas pessoas tem permitido alguma liberdade ou se tem metido em algum hábito por não parecer menos experientes nas coisas do mundo que ou de frupos com quem andam. Uma das grandes defesas contra a tentação é a corajem de serem autênticos. 4. A tentação não vem só de fora; algumas vezes vem de nosso interior. Se não houvesse nada em nós a que a tentação pudesse apelar, então seria incapaz de nos vencer. Em qualquer de nós há um ponto fraco; e é a este ponto que a tentação lança seu ataque. O ponto vulnerável é distinto em todas as pessoas. O que é uma tentação raivosa para um, não afeta nada a outro. Sir James Barrie tem uma comédia que se chama A Vontade. ''O senhor Devizes, advogado, se dá conta de que um ancião empregado que tinha muitos anos a seu serviço, estava muito enfermo. Lhe perguntou se lhe passava algo. O ancião disse que seu médico havia informado que estava sufrendo de uma enfermedade fatal e incurável. ''DEVIZES ''incômodo''.- Estou seguro de que não está... o que você tem. Qualquer especialista lhe diria. '' ''SURTEES ''sem levantar Ia vista''.- Passou um ano... sem eu saber. '' ''DEVIZES.- O quê? '' ''SURTEES.- É... isto, senhor. '' ''DEVIZES.- Não pode ser que esteja certo. '' ''SURTEES.- Sim, senhor. '' ''DEVIZES.- Uma operação... '' ''SURTEES.- É demasiado tarde, me disse. Se houvesse operado ha tempo, poderia ter alguma possibilidade. '' ''DEVIZES.- Porém você não tería a enfermidade. '' ''SURTEES.- Não tería conhecimento, senhor; porém disse que estava aí todo o tempo, sempre dentro de mím, um ponto negro, tão pequeno como a cabeça de um alfinete, mas esperando extender-se e destruir-me quando chegar seu tempo. '' ''DEVIZES imopotente.- Parece uma coisa terrivelmente injusta. '' ''SURTEES ''humildemente''.- Não sei, senhor. Diz que quase todo mundo tem um ponto negro em seu corpo, e que se não fazemos algo acaba conosco. '' ''DEVIZES.- Não. Não. Não. '' ''SURTEES.- ''O chamava da ''maldita coisa. Creio que quería dizer que deveríamos saber, e estar em guarda. '' Em toda pessoa há um ponto fraco que, se não for cuidado, pode acabar com a pessoa. Em algum lugar de nossa pessoa há uma falha de temperamento, algum instinto ou paixão tão forte que pode ser que a qualquer momento rompa a trama, algum detalhe de nossa natureza que faz que o que é um prazer para outros seja uma ameaça para nós. Deveríamos dar conta, e não baixar a guarda. 5. Ainda que pareça extranho, a tentação vem às vezes, não de nosso ponto fraco, mas de nosso ponto forte. Se há algo que temos o costume de dizer: ''Isto é algo que eu não faria jamais. cuidado! Já nos adverte a sabedoria popular: Nunca digas: Desta água não beberei! A História está plena de casos de castelos que se desmoronaram precisamente por onde se consideravam tão inexpugnáveis que não necessitavam guarda. Nada lhe oferece uma ocasião melhor a tentaçào do que o excesso de confiança. Devemos manter a vigilância em nossos pontos mais fracos e nossos pontos mais fortes. Temos pensado no ataque da tentação. Consideremos nossas defesas contra ela. 1. A defesa da'' própria dignidade. Quando a vida de 'Neemías' estava em perigo, foi sugerido que deixasse o trabalho e se refugiasse no templo até que passasse o perigo. E ele respondeu: 'Um homem como eu há de fugir? E quem que fosse como eu se metería no templo para salvar a vida? Não entrarei! 'Neemías 6: 11'.'' Ele pode dar de ombros a muitas coisas, porém não a si mesmo. Não tem mais remédio que viver com suas recordações, e haver perdido a dignidade é intolerável. Uma vez lhe aconselharam ao presidente Garfield, dos Estados Unidos, que seguisse um curso de ação muito rentável, e não honrado. Ele disse: Nada farei. E contestou: O presidente Garfield sabe, não tenho remédio que me faça dormir se fizer. Quando somos tentados, bem podemos nos defender dizendo: Como uma pessoa como eu vai fazer isto? 2. Esta é a defesa da'' herança. Não se pode faltar facilmente a suas tradições e a sua herança, que é produto e esforço de gerações. Quando Pericles, o maior dos estadistas de Atenas, ia dirigir a palavra a uma assembléia de cidadãos, sempre dizia para seus ouvintes: ''Pericles, recorda que eras ateniense e vá dirigir-te aos atenienses. Uma das proezas épicas da II Guerra Mundial foi a defesa de Tobruk. Os soldados da Coldstream Guard abriram marcha para sair, porém só alguns deles sobreviveram, e pareciam sombras de homens. A R.A.F. Força Aérea Real se encarregou dos duzentos sobreviventes dos dois batalhões. Um dos oficiais dos Guards estava no refeitório, e um da R.A.F. lhe disse: Depois de tudo, como soldados dos Guards não podia haver feito outra coisa que intentar o impossível. E o outro respondeu: Deve ser terrível ser dos Guards; porque a tradição te obriga seguir em frente qualquer que sejam as circunstâncias. O poder da tradição é um dos maiores da vida. Pertencemos a um país, a uma escola, a uma família, a uma igreja. O que fizermos afetará o que temos recebido. Não podemos trair a tradição que temos herdado. 3. Esta é a defesa dos que amamos e nos amam. ''Muitos cometeriam pecados se fossem eles os únicos que haveriam de sofrer as consequências; porém são salvos em consideração a dor que causariaa a seus seres amados. Laura Richards tem a siguinte parábola: ''Um homem estava sentado na porta de sua casa fumando um cachimbo, e seu vizinho sentou-se a seu lado e começou tentar-lhe: '' ''És pobre; lhe disse o vizinh, e estás desempregado. Aqui tens a maneira de viver melhor. Será um trabalhinho ''fácil, ''e te dará dinhero, e não é menos honrado que muitas coisas que fazem pessoas respeitáveis todos os dias. Será um estúpido se desperdiçar uma ocasião como esta. Vem comigo, e falaremos em seguida. '' ''Naquele momento chegou sua esposa a porta do barraco com um menino em seus braços. '' ''Me podes segurar o bebê um minuto? Lhe perguntou. Está inquieto, e eu tenho que estender a roupa. O homem tomou o menino e lhe colocou entre os joelhos. Entretanto quando estava assim, o menino lhe olhou, e parecia dizer com os olhos: '' ''Sou carne de tu carne, e alma de tua alma. Onde tu me guiares, te seguirei. Dirige meu caminho, pai. Minhas pisadas seguirão as tuas. '' ''Então o homem se voltou ao vizinho, e lhe disse: Veja aqui, e não voltes em minha vida! '' Uma pessoa poderia estar disposta a pagar as consequências do pecado sem não ter que pagar mais que ela. Mas se dá conta de que seu pecado lhe quebrantará o coração e dos outros que ama, isto lhe será de ajuda para resistir a tentação. 4. A defesa da presença de Jesus Cristo. Jesus não é o personajem de um livro; é uma presença viva. Às vezes perguntamos: Que farias se de pronto te encontrares com Jesus a tu lado? Como viverías se Jesus fosse um hóspede de tua casa? Na realidade a fé cristã é que Jesus Cristo ''está ''a nosso lado, ''e é ''o hóspede de nossa casa. Sua presença é constante, e portanto devemos levar uma vida que seja digna de que Ele veja. Temos uma grande defesa frente a tentação que é recordar a constante presença de Jesus Cristo[10]. '''A Utilidade da Tentação ' ''E não nos deixes cair em tentação; mas livra-nos do mal '''pois Teu é o reino, o poder e a glória para sempre. Amém. Mateus 6: 13. '' Um dia Roberto recebeu instruções definidas de sua mãe para não ir nadar no lago próximo. Pouco tempo depois ele teria que passar pelo lago a caminho do armazém. Resolveu levar consigo a roupa de banho para o caso de ser tentado. Não é isso o que acontece muitas vezes com a maioria de nós? Não apenas temos que contender com nossas fraquezas pessoais, mas ainda por cima a Bíblia diz que Satanás está trabalhando ativamente para criar situações que nos façam cair. Nunca devemos esquecer que vivemos diariamente no meio de um grande conflito entre o bem e o mal, entre Cristo e Satanás. Deus, diz-nos a Bíblia, a ninguém tenta ''Tiago 1: 13. Por outro lado, Ele usa a tentação para desenvolver nosso caráter. Assim, lemos em Tiago 1: 2 e 3 que devemos ter por motivo de toda alegria o passarmos por várias provações, sabendo que a provação da nossa fé... produz perseverança. Há algo maravilhoso sobre nosso Deus, sobre o Ser que pode essencialmente transformar experiências más em bons resultados. Não há nada que Deus não possa usar para fazer o bem. Embora seja verdade que Deus usa as provações da vida para desenvolver nosso caráter e fé, também é verdade que Ele utiliza nosso esforço durante o processo. Precisamos ser como o garoto da fazenda que disse: Quando passo por um canteiro de melancias, não posso deixar de encher a boca de água, mas posso correr. Precisamos muitas vezes correr dos lugares vulneráveis de nossa vida. Precisamos orar cada dia para que Deus não apenas nos ajude a reconhecer nossas fraquezas específicas, mas também para que nos dê determinação para vencê-las pelo poder do Espírito. A Deus não falta poder. Mas muitas vezes nos falta determinação e persistência em pedir esse poder[11]. A Estrada do Passado ao Futuro ''' ''O Senhor é o meu pastor; nada me faltará. Ele me faz repousar em pastos verdejantes. Leva-me para junto das águas de descanso; refrigera-me a alma. Guia-me pelas veredas da justiça por amor do Seu nome. Salmo 23: 1 a 3''. Deus está guiando Seu povo. Esse é um tema constante em toda a Bíblia. Deus é o líder, e nós somos Seus seguidores. Essa verdade aparece também no Sermão do Monte. Podemos caminhar com Jesus no Monte das Bem-aventuranças, mas Ele Se acha definitivamente diante dessa grandiosa excursão de princípios cristãos. Ele é o líder; nós somos os liderados. A progressão fica evidente até mesmo nas últimas três petições da Oração do Senhor. A petição pelo pão, por exemplo, é uma oração pelo presente; a petição pelo perdão é em favor da remoção de um passado ruim; e a petição pela guia de Deus é uma oração por um bom futuro. Deus está sempre preocupado com a direção que estamos tomando. Como um bom pastor, Ele procura guiar Suas ovelhas a pastos saudáveis. As petições com respeito a não cair em tentação e ser livrado do mal seguem-se naturalmente à petição por perdão. Afinal de contas, é nosso desejo inerente sermos libertos das próprias tentações que tornam o perdão necessário. O verdadeiro arrependimento leva a um afastamento da velha vida e dos hábitos destrutivos. Consiste numa volta para as coisas de Deus. Assim sendo, não oramos apenas por perdão, mas também para sermos libertos do mal. Existe um ponto conclusivo no desenvolvimento progressivo na Oração do Senhor. Ela começa com o Pai e acaba com uma advertência contra o maligno. Isto fica mais evidente nas versões bíblicas que traduzem ''mal'' por ''maligno''. A oração fornece uma excursão do Céu ao inferno, de Deus a Satanás. E entre essas duas posições opostas, concede-nos as sete breves petições que abrangem tudo que tem importância na vida. Estamos estudando a Oração do Senhor. E, ao chegar a seu término, temos o mesmo pedido que os discípulos fizeram a princípio. Que o Senhor continue nos ensinando a orar[12]. '8. E NÃO NOS DEIXES CAIR EM TENTAÇÃO ' O SENHOR NOS CONCEDE a oportunidade de fazer três pedidos em nosso próprio favor. Um deles refere-se ao presente: ''O pão nosso de cada dia dá-nos hoje''. Outro refere-se ao passado: ''Perdoa-nos as nossas dívidas, como nós temos perdoado aos nossos devedores''. O terceiro apresenta uma questão referente ao futuro. Todos nós estamos de acordo quanto à nossa necessidade de pedir o pão e o perdão dos pecados. Todavia muitos discordam quanto à oração que devemos fazer com referência ao amanhã. Ao contemplarmos o futuro, qual é a nossa necessidade mais patente? O que é que mais tememos ou que mais nos causa apreensões? Para alguns são as enfermidades, e por isso suplicam a Deus que os conserve em boa saúde. Por isso, o homem se interessa tanto por medicina preventiva, e faz seguros contra doenças ou hospitalização Tememos a pobreza e por isso procuramos fazer nosso pé de meia. Outros temem o sofrimento e se preocupam com a possibilidade de acidentes. Outras coisas que tememos também são a impopularidade e a crítica, a velhice e a morte. Entretanto, quando Cristo quis ensinar-nos como fazer uma petição concernente ao futuro, ele não mencionou nenhuma destas coisas. A única coisa a respeito da qual ele nos manda orar, com relação ao futuro, é a possibilidade de pecarmos. O único receio que devemos ter realmente é o de que venhamos a cair em tentação. Contudo, nós encaramos esta petição com respeito ao futuro com menos seriedade do que qualquer uma das outras cinco. Não temos medo das tentações. Pelo contrário, temos tanta confiança em nossa capacidade de dirigir nossa vida, que acabamos fazendo da tentação nossa companheira constante. Conta-se a história de um velho que fora escravo da bebida mas reformara-se, e, aparentemente, havia superado o vício. Entretanto, toda vez que ia à cidade, ele amarrava o cavalo em um poste que havia bem em frente à taverna. Depois de algum tempo, ele voltou à antiga vida. Tivesse ele cultivado um salutar temor pela tentação, e teria passado a atar o cabresto em outro poste. Na maioria das vezes, a tentação começa no pensamento. No recôndito de nossa mente nós dramatizamos ou colocamos em ação os pensamentos. Lemos livros que tratam de impiedade; brincamos com a dinamite das emoções, como se fosse um brinquedo inocente. Nós nos colocamos em situações perigosas e nos deleitamos nelas. Andamos em más companhias. No trabalho ou diversão, às vezes, ouvimos uma tentadora voz dizer-nos: Amigo, empresta-me tua alma! É possível que hesitemos em gastar dez centavos, mesmo estando com o bolso cheio de moedas. No entanto, arriscamos a segurança de nossa alma, embora saibamos que à perda dela é eterna. Quando se trata de tentação, nossa coragem é pueril. Jesus não pensa assim. Ele nos ordena que temamos a tentação mais que qualquer outra coisa. Os pontos em que nos julgamos fortes é que se constituem em fraqueza, pois o excesso de autoconfiança em nossa força nos leva à queda. Tememos nossas fraquezas e somos cuidadosos com elas. Com nossa força, porém, agimos descuidadamente e é aí que somos derrotados. ''Aquele, pois, que pensa estar em pé, veja que não caia. II Corintios 10: 12''. 'O que é tentação? ' 1. É uma instigação para o mal. ''Gênesis 3'' contém a descrição de uma tentação que se repetiu, de uma forma ou de outra, na vida de cada um de nós, descendentes do Adão e Eva. A serpente disse a Eva: ''Foi isso que Deus disse que vocês não podem comer de nenhuma árvore do jardim?'' Ao que ela respondeu: ''De todas, menos uma. Se comermos dela, morreremos''. Então a serpente retrucou-lhes que se comessem dela não morreriam. ''Pelo contrário, se comerem, ficarão mais sábios; terão uma vida melhor, mais livre''. Então as inclinações naturais de Eva começaram a entrar em choque com sua consciência e bom senso. Aquela ordem de Deus ''Não comerás'' estava em conflito com a maravilhosa e tentadora promessa de uma vida melhor. E assim a tentação estava lançada. 2. Tentação significa um teste ou provação. Trata-se de uma encruzilhada da vida onde a pessoa tem que decidir que caminho vai tomar, que ação vai escolher, que tipo de caráter vai cultivar. Pode ser uma mãe que perdeu um filho tragicamente e está sendo tentada a se tornar rancorosa e amargurada. Ou uma pessoa que enfrenta uma situação difícil e pode ser tentada a fugir através da bebida. Alguém que está destinado a passar os dias numa cama ou numa cadeira de rodas, pode ser tentado à autopiedade. Quando somos tratados injustamente, logo sentimo-nos tentados a odiar, magoar o ofensor ou guardar rancor. Uma pessoa que enriqueceu de repente é tentada à vaidade e ao amor-próprio. A pessoa que obteve uma alta posição é tentada a lutar para obter mais poder. Quando menino, Napoleão escreveu uma redação escolar sobre os perigos da ambição desmedida. No entanto, sua própria ambição arruinou-lhe a vida. Moisés era conhecido pela mansidão. A Bíblia até diz que ele era o homem mais manso da terra. ''Números 12: 3''. Entretanto, no momento em que tentou se apoderar do poder de Deus batendo na rocha, ele perdeu sua oportunidade de entrar na terra prometida. O ponto alto da personalidade de Simão Pedro era sua coragem impulsiva. Todavia, no momento em que deveria apelar para sua qualidade mais forte, esta lhe faltou, e ele cometeu o terrível erro de negar ao Senhor. A força do homem se mede pelos seus momentos de maior fraqueza. Todos temos um calcanhar de Aquiles, um ponto vulnerável. Não podemos acabar com a possibilidade da tentação, porque somos dotados com a liberdade de escolha. E como ninguém tem vontade de ferro, todos estamos correndo o perigo de cair. Podemos escolher entre o bem e o mal, entre sermos honestos ou falsos, entre a bravura e a covardia, entre a generosidade e o egoísmo. Nossa própria liberdade de escolha em si já se torna uma tentação. Muitas pessoas encontram dificuldades para entender esta petição, por sentirem que Deus não quereria mesmo que nenhum de seus filhos caísse em tentação. Ele, porém, está interessado na formação de nosso caráter, e para isto concede-nos liberdade de escolha. De outro modo, não passariam, de simples, marionetes. A vida seria bem mais simples se não tivéssemos tal liberdade. Thomas Huxley declarou certa vez: Se um ser poderoso se propusesse a fazer-me pensar sempre no que é certo e agir apenas para o bem, mesmo sob a condição de tornar-me um robô, eu aceitaria. A única liberdade que realmente me interessa é a de fazer o que é certo; a de fazer o que é errado, posso dispensar. Contudo, a liberdade de fazer uma coisa exige a possibilidade de opção, daí, a tentação. Deus nos dotou com uma vontade livre, mas o fato de a possuirmos deve nos levar a evitar, por todos os meios possíveis, o seu mau uso. Deveríamos temer qualquer circunstância estranha que pudesse significar uma possibilidade de queda para nós. Jesus nos adverte nos seguintes termos: ''Se a tua mão direita te faz tropeçar, corta-a e lança-a de ti. Mateus 5: 30''. Ele bem poderia estar-se referindo a uma ação literal, pois realmente é melhor perder a mão do que a alma. Entretanto, eu creio que quando ele disse mão, queria dizer a obra das mãos: ''Tudo que te vier às mãos para fazer...'' Se o trabalho diário de alguém coloca-o em situações em que será mais tentado, é melhor desistir do emprego à custa de sacrifícios pessoais. Ele disse também: ''Se o teu olho direito te faz tropeçar, arranca-o e lança-o de ti. Mateus 5: 29''. Provavelmente Ele desejava referir-se às coisas em que nossos olhos estão fixados, nossos objetivos e ambições. Uma pessoa pode se preocupar tanto com o sucesso próprio, ou com sua escalada social e material, que chegará a um ponto em que quererá o sucesso a qualquer preço. Se a direção que nossa vida está seguindo implica em perigo para nossa alma, é melhor procurar outra estrada. ''Não nos deixes cair em tentação'' é uma petição que nos leva a examinar nossas decisões diárias e a olhar não para nossos alvos, mas para o destino final da estrada em que nos encontramos. Este pedido pode ser respondido, e é respondido, de diversas maneiras. Às vezes, é uma intervenção divina direta, ou o que chamamos coincidência. Por que foi que perdemos a oportunidade de obter um certo emprego ou posição? Talvez tenha sido pela providência de Deus. Outras vezes, ele é respondido pelo que chamamos de discernimento interior. É o caso quando, em alguns momentos críticos, sentimos a orientação segura sobre qual é o caminho certo a tomar. Na maioria das vezes esta petição é respondida pela força interior que Deus dá a todos os que sinceramente a desejam. Há momentos em que nós nos desesperamos. Parece que nos sentimos emaranhados em uma rede de circunstâncias, seja pela sujeição a um vício, seja pela nossa fraqueza inata. Nestas ocasiões, dizemos: De que adianta lutar? Não consigo melhorar. Todavia, quando desejamos sinceramente nos colocar acima das tentações, e buscamos a libertação em Deus, ocorre em nós uma renovação de forças, e um espírito de confiança brota dentro de nós. Um dos mais sublimes versos da Bíblia acha-se meio escondido no pequeno livro de Judas: ''Ora, Aquele que é poderoso para vos guardar de tropeços e para vos apresentar com exultação, imaculada diante da Sua glória. Judas 24''. É então que começamos a compreender que fomos criados para a vitória e não para a derrota; que temos de vencer o mal e não ser derrotados por ele; e, então, triunfalmente, podemos declarar como o apóstolo: ''Tudo posso naquele que me fortalece. Filipenses 4: 13''. A maior mentira que o diabo forjou é a de que não podemos deixar de pecar. Afinal de contas, você é humano, diz ele, e com isso lança por terra os nossos altos propósitos de uma vida de santidade. Nós nos rendemos e abandonamos a luta. Mas quando travamos conhecimento com este poder sobre-humano passamos a ver tudo sob um prisma diferente. ''Tudo posso Naquele que me fortalece''. Esta verdade torna-se de grande poder depois que nós a experimentamos. Há uma história infantil que fala de uma máquina de trem de ferro que ia subindo a serra e dizendo: Acho que posso; acho que posso; acho que posso. Quem insiste em dizer: Não consigo, ou Está acima das minhas forças, nunca conseguirá nada mesmo. Só em dizermos ''Tudo posso'', já obtemos forças. E se ainda adicionarmos as palavras: ''Naquele que me fortalece'', aí então nossas forças se multiplicarão grandemente. Recentemente um psicólogo realizou certa experiência. Utilizou um dinamômetro, que dava o resultado em libras. Pediu a três homens que medissem suas forças. A média dos três ficou em 101 libras cerca de 45 kg. Depois ele os hipnotizou e disse a cada um: Você agora está muito fraco. Sob a influência daquela sugestão, a média das forças caiu de 101 libras para 29 13 kg. Com os homens ainda sob hipnose, ele lhes disse: Agora terão muita força. E dessa vez, quando eles disseram para si mesmos: Eu posso, a média das forças foi cinco vezes maior do que quando disseram: Não consigo. Analisemos a vida daqueles que chamamos santos, daqueles que obtiveram poder espiritual acima do comum, e descobriremos que o segredo deles estava justamente nisto. Eles cometeram pecados, sim, mas não se renderam ao pecado. Nunca aceitavam uma derrota como sendo definitiva. Não deixavam de olhar para a frente com toda a confiança. Eles diziam: ''Nele, tudo posso''. E à sua força máxima era acrescentada a força do Senhor. Este mesmo poder se acha à nossa disposição. Se olharmos para trás, talvez vejamos apenas vergonha e derrota, mas eu afirmo que é possível enxergar-se um futuro de paz e vitórias. Crê somente, crê somente: tudo é possível; crê somente. Isto não é apenas um corinho, é a fé cristã. Que maravilha a confiança que o Senhor Jesus tem em nós! Há uma velha lenda que narra que, quando Jesus regressou aos céus, um anjo lhe perguntou: Quem o Senhor deixou lá para continuar a obra? Ele respondeu: Um pequeno grupo de homens e mulheres que me amam. E se eles falharem, quando vier a provação? Tudo o que fizeste ficará sem efeito? Sim, respondeu o Senhor. Se eles falharem, tudo o que eu fiz dará em nada. Não há nada que se possa fazer? Não, disse Jesus. Nada mais pode ser feito. E então? perguntou o anjo. Jesus respondeu-lhe tranqüilamente: Eles não falharão. Nós podemos encarar o futuro tendo tal confiança, a declarar triunfalmente. ''Teu é o reino, o poder e a glória para sempre. Amém''. E veremos a vitória de Deus tanto no mundo como em nossa vida[13]. 'LEITURA ADICIONAL ' ''E não nos deixes cair em tentação; mas livra-nos do mal. Mateus 6: 13''. A tentação é um estímulo a pecar, e isto não procede de Deus, mas de Satanás, e do mal que há em nosso próprio coração. ''Deus não pode ser tentado pelo mal e a ninguém tenta. Tiago 1: 13''. Satanás procura levar-nos à tentação, a fim de que o mal que existe em nosso caráter se possa revelar perante os homens e os anjos, de modo que ele nos reivindique como seus. Na simbólica profecia de ''Zacarias'', vê-se Satanás à direita do Anjo do Senhor, acusando Josué, o sumo sacerdote, o qual está vestido de vestidos sujos, e resistindo o diabo à obra que o Anjo deseja fazer em favor dele. Isto representa a atitude de Satanás para com toda alma a quem Cristo busca atrair para Si. O inimigo nos induz ao pecado, e depois nos acusa em face do universo celeste como indignos do amor de Deus. Mas ''o Senhor disse a Satanás: O Senhor te repreende, ó Satanás; sim, o Senhor, que escolheu Jerusalém, te repreende; não é este um tição tirado do fogo? Zacarias 3: 2''. E disse a Josué: ''Eis que tenho feito com que passe de ti a tua iniqüidade e te vestirei de vestes novas. Zacarias 3: 4''. Deus, em Seu grande amor, procura desenvolver em nós as preciosas graças do Seu Espírito. Permite que enfrentemos obstáculos, perseguições e vicissitudes, não como uma maldição, mas como a maior bênção de nossa vida. Toda tentação resistida, toda provação valorosamente suportada, traz-nos uma nova experiência, levando-nos avante na obra da edificação do caráter. A alma que, mediante o poder divino, resiste à tentação, revela ao mundo e ao universo celeste a eficácia da graça de Cristo. Conquanto, não nos devamos abater com a provação, por mais severa que seja, cumpre-nos orar para que Deus não permita que sejamos induzidos a uma situação em que os desejos de nosso próprio coração mau nos arrastem. Ao fazer a oração que Jesus nos ensinou, submetemo-nos à guia de Deus, pedindo-Lhe guiar-nos por caminhos seguros. Não podemos fazer essa oração com sinceridade, e ainda decidir trilhar qualquer senda de nossa própria escolha. Esperaremos Sua mão para nos conduzir; escutar-Lhe-emos a voz, dizendo: ''Este é o caminho; andai nele. Isaias 30: 21''. É perigoso deter-nos a considerar as vantagens que poderemos colher em ceder às sugestões de Satanás. O pecado implica em desonra e ruína para toda alma que com ele condescende; sua natureza, porém, é de molde a cegar e iludir, e nos engodará com lisonjeiras perspectivas. Caso nos aventuremos no terreno do inimigo, não temos nenhuma garantia de proteção contra o seu poder. Cumpre-nos, no que de nós depender, fechar toda entrada pela qual ele possa encontrar acesso à alma. A súplica: ''Não nos deixes cair em tentação. Mateus 6: 13'', é em si mesma uma promessa. Se nos entregamos a Deus, temos a certeza de que Ele ''vos não deixará tentar acima do que podeis; antes, com a tentação dará também o escape, para que a possais suportar. I Corintios 10: 13''. A única salvaguarda contra o mal é a presença de Cristo no coração mediante a fé em Sua justiça. É por causa da existência do egoísmo em nosso coração, que a tentação tem poder sobre nós. Ao contemplarmos, no entanto, o grande amor de Deus, o egoísmo se nos apresenta em seu horrível e repugnante caráter, e nosso desejo é vê-lo expelido da alma. À medida que o Espírito Santo glorifica a Cristo, nosso coração é abrandado e subjugado, as tentações perdem sua força, e a graça de Cristo transforma o caráter. Cristo jamais abandonará a alma por quem morreu. A alma poderá deixá-Lo, e ser vencida pela tentação; Cristo, porém, não pode nunca Se desviar daquele por quem pagou o resgate com a própria vida. Fosse nossa visão espiritual vivificada, e veríamos almas vergadas sob a opressão e carregadas de desgosto, oprimidas como o carro sob os molhos, e prestes a morrer em desalento. Veríamos anjos voando rapidamente em auxílio desses tentados, os quais se encontram como às margens de um precipício. Os anjos celestes impelem para trás os exércitos malignos que circundam essas almas, induzindo-as a pôr os pés no firme fundamento. As batalhas travadas entre os dois exércitos são tão reais como os combates entre os exércitos deste mundo, e do resultado do conflito dependem destinos eternos. Como a Pedro, é-nos dirigida a palavra: ''Satanás vos pediu para vos cirandar como trigo. Mas Eu roguei por ti, para que a tua fé não desfaleça. Lucas 22: 31 e 32''. Graças a Deus, não somos deixados sozinhos. ''Aquele que amou o mundo de tal maneira que deu o Seu Filho unigênito, para que todo aquele que Nele crê não pereça, mas tenha a vida eterna. João 3: 16'', não nos abandonará na batalha contra o adversário de Deus e do homem. ''Eis'', diz Ele, ''que vos dou poder para pisar serpentes, e escorpiões, e toda a força do inimigo, e nada vos fará dano algum. Lucas 10: 19''. Vivei em contato com o Cristo vivo, e Ele vos segurará firmemente com uma mão que nunca soltará. Conhecei e crede o amor que Deus nos tem, e estareis seguros; esse amor é uma fortaleza inexpugnável contra todos os enganos e assaltos de Satanás. ''Torre forte é o nome do Senhor; para ela correrá o justo e estará em alto retiro. Provérbios 18: 10''. ''Teu é o reino, e o poder, e a glória. Mateus 6: 13''. A última, como a primeira sentença da Oração do Senhor, volve-nos para o Pai como Se achando acima de todo poder e autoridade e todo nome que se nomeia. O Salvador contemplou os anos que se estendiam diante dos Seus discípulos, não como haviam sonhado, ao brilho da prosperidade e da honra mundanas, mas obscurecidos pelas tempestades do ódio humano e da ira satânica. Por entre os conflitos e ruína nacionais, seriam os passos dos discípulos rodeados de perigos, oprimindo-se-lhes muitas vezes o coração de temor. Eles veriam Jerusalém reduzida à desolação, o templo arrasado, seu culto para sempre acabado, e Israel disperso para todas as terras, quais náufragos em uma praia deserta. Jesus disse: ''E ouvireis de guerras e de rumores de guerra... se levantará nação contra nação, e reino contra reino, e haverá fomes, e pestes, e terremotos, em vários lugares. Mas todas essas coisas são o princípio das dores. Mateus 24: 6 a 8''. Todavia os seguidores de Cristo não deviam temer que sua esperança ficasse perdida, ou que Deus houvesse abandonado a Terra. O poder e a glória pertencem Àquele cujos grandes desígnios avançam ainda, não entravados, rumo à consumação. Na oração que exprime suas necessidades diárias, os discípulos de Cristo foram guiados a olhar acima de todo poder e domínio do mal, ao Senhor seu Deus, cujo reino domina sobre todos, e o qual é seu Pai e seu Amigo eternamente. A ruína de Jerusalém era um símbolo da ruína final que assolará o mundo. As profecias que tiveram seu parcial cumprimento na queda de Jerusalém, têm mais direta aplicação aos derradeiros dias. Encontramo-nos no limiar de grandes e solenes acontecimentos. Acha-se diante de nós uma crise, como o mundo jamais presenciou. E, quão doce nos é, a nós, como aos primeiros discípulos, a certeza que nos é dada, de que o reino de Deus domina para sempre! O programa dos acontecimentos por vir está nas mãos de nosso Criador. A Majestade do Céu tem a Seu cargo o destino das nações, bem como os interesses de Sua igreja. A todo instrumento na realização de Seus planos, como a Ciro, diz o divino Instrutor: ''Eu te cingirei, ainda que tu Me não conheças. Isaias 45: 5''. Na visão do profeta ''Ezequiel'', sob as asas do querubim, havia a aparência de uma mão. Isto deve ensinar a Seus servos que é o poder divino que lhes confere êxito. Aqueles a quem Deus emprega como Seus mensageiros não devem pensar que Sua obra deles depende. Não é permitido que seres finitos carreguem esse peso de responsabilidades. Aquele que não tosqueneja, que opera continuamente pelo cumprimento de Seus desígnios, há de levar avante a Sua obra. Ele embargará os propósitos dos ímpios, e confundirá os conselhos dos que tramam maldades contra o Seu povo. Aquele que é o Rei, o Senhor dos Exércitos, senta-Se entre os querubins e, por entre as contendas e tumultos das nações, guarda ainda os Seus filhos. Aquele que reina nos Céus é nosso Salvador. Mede cada provação, vigia o fogo da fornalha que há de provar cada alma. Quando forem abatidas as fortalezas dos reis, quando as setas da ira penetrarem o coração de Seus inimigos, a salvo se encontrará Seu povo em Suas mãos. Tua é, Senhor, a magnificência, e o poder, e a honra, e a vitória, e a majestade; porque Teu é tudo quanto há nos Céus e na Terra... Na Tua mão há força e poder; e na Tua mão está o engrandecer e dar força a tudo. I Crônicas 29: 11 e 12[14]''.' '' '' '' 14 - Pois, se perdoardes aos homens seus delitos, também o vosso Pai celeste vos perdoará; ''' '''SE PERDOARES - Mateus 18: 23 a 35; Marcos 11: 25 e 26; Mateus 6: 12[15]. DELITOS - 'Ofensas. ''Grego: paráptôma, que prove de um verbo que significa cair ao lado, ou pisar em falso. Notar que a palavra traduzida como ''dívidas'' no ''verso 12'' é diferente. A palavra paráptôma insinua um apartar-se da verdade ou a justiça. No NT pareceria indicar uma violação consciente do reto, o qual implicaria culpabilidade[16]. 'Ponto Enfatizado ' ''Porque, se perdoardes aos homens as suas ofensas, também vosso Pai celeste vos perdoará; se, porém, não perdoardes aos homens as suas ofensas, tampouco vosso Pai vos perdoará as vossas ofensas. Mateus 6: 14 e 15'. '' A grande oração acabou, mas não o comentário sobre a oração. É significativo que a única petição da oração sobre a qual, Jesus faz comentário é a quinta. Ele sabia, sem dúvida, como é difícil para a maioria de nós perdoar de verdade os outros. É por isso que Ele volta a esse ponto para enfatizar de modo especial a sua importância. 'Mateus 6: 12, 14 e 15' não são os únicos lugares no primeiro Evangelho onde se enfatiza a lição de passarmos adiante a outros o perdão que recebemos de Deus. Uma abordagem ainda mais vívida e completa do assunto encontra-se em 'Mateus 18: 21 a 35'. Dediquemos alguns momentos à leitura cuidadosa desses versículos. A passagem começa com Pedro fazendo uma interessante pergunta. Ele quer saber quantas vezes deve perdoar aos outros. O curioso é que Pedro também fornece uma resposta para a pergunta. Ele sugere sete perdões. Quando você pensa no assunto, perdoar sete vezes parece um bom número. E é mesmo, se isso tem que ver com você bater no meu carro por dias sucessivos. Pense nisto. Pedro também achava que estava sendo generoso. Afinal de contas, os rabinos do seu tempo sugeriam que era errado perdoar mais de três vezes, pois haviam deduzido do livro de 'Amós' que Deus só perdoa três vezes. E certamente ninguém deve ser mais misericordioso que Deus. Mas Pedro duplicou a quantidade de perdão dos rabinos e acrescentou um como uma boa medida. Ele deve ter pensado que era uma pilha de perdão e admirou-se do homem generoso que ele era. Quem sabe Jesus não lhe diria que ele estava sendo terno e generoso demais. 'Afinal de contas, Pedro, você não pode deixar as pessoas se aproveitarem de você. Pedro deve ter sentido seu corpo estremecer quando Jesus lhe disse que devemos perdoar setenta vezes sete. Você consegue fazer isso? Deve fazê-lo? Há algo importante aqui. Voltaremos ao ponto que Jesus enfatizou[http://pt-br.mensageiros.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:CreatePage#_ftn17 '17].'' O que Pedro Realmente Queria Saber ''' ''Então, Pedro, aproximando-se, Lhe perguntou: Senhor, até quantas vezes meu irmão pecará contra mim, que eu lhe perdoe? Até sete vezes? Respondeu-lhe Jesus: Não te digo que até sete vezes; mas até setenta vezes sete. Mateus 18: 21 e 22''. Vimos que Jesus não poupou esforços para fazer da reciprocidade do perdão um ponto de ênfase em Seu ensino do Sermão do Monte. Também vimos que Jesus ministra a mesma lição em ''Mateus 18''. Ali Pedro está aparentemente perguntando quantas vezes ele deveria perdoar outra pessoa. Mas será que era essa realmente a sua intenção? Era isso o que ele realmente queria saber? Essas perguntas nos dirigem para a essência do problema da natureza humana, a essência da razão por que Jesus por três vezes enfatizou no primeiro Evangelho a questão de transmitir aos outros o perdão que Deus nos concede. O fato é que Pedro não está tão interessado na extensão do perdão como nos seus limites. Pedro está, na verdade, indagando sobre os limites do amor e da tolerância cristãs. Afinal de contas, é tranqüilizador saber até que ponto posso, com boa consciência, parar de amar meu irmão. Quero saber o momento em que cumpri minha cota moral de amor e perdão, para que eu possa, com a consciência limpa, dar às pessoas aquilo que elas merecem. As perguntas tipicamente humanas que subjazem à indagação de Pedro são: Quando posso deixar pra lá? Quando tenho o direito de explodir? Quando posso dar o que você merece? A resposta de Jesus frustra todas essas perguntas. Sua resposta não é perdoar sete vezes, mas setenta vezes sete ou 490'' ''vezes. Para falar a verdade, o cristão não tem limite para o perdão. As boas novas são que o perdão que Deus me concede é ilimitado. Por outro lado, espera-se que eu seja tão propenso a perdoar você, como Deus é comigo. Essa é uma lição dura, mas importante. Jesus profere uma vívida parábola, para sublinhar e fixar o aspecto saliente de Seu ensino. Jesus realmente fala sério quando aborda a questão da reciprocidade do perdão[18]. '' '' '''15 - ''Mas se não perdoardes aos homens, o vosso Pai também não perdoará os vossos delitos.'' NÃO PERDOARDES - '''O que não está disposto a perdoar a outros, não merece receber perdão. Esperar de outros o que um mesmo não está disposto a fazer é a essência do egoísmo e do pecado. Se Deus perdoasse ao que não perdoa, estaria condenando sua falta e lhe estaria dando o que este em realidade não quer. Deus não poderia perdoar a tal pessoa e ser ao mesmo tempo leal a seu caráter justo. Só quando estamos em harmonia com nossos próximos, podemos estar em harmonia com Deus ''I João 4: 20; Mateus 7: 12''[19]. 'VOSSOS DELITOS - '''Suas ofensas. A evidência textual sugere a omissão desta frase, a qual está omitida na BJ. Mas o sentido é o mesmo se se a omite ou se a retém[20]. '''Mais uma Ilustração da Lição ' ''Então, o seu senhor, chamando-o lhe disse: Servo malvado, perdoei-te aquela dívida toda porque me suplicaste; não devias '''tu, ''igualmente, compadecer-te do teu conservo, como também eu me compadeci de ti? E, indignando-se, o seu senhor o entregou aos verdugos, até que lhe pagasse toda a dívida. Assim também Meu Pai celeste vos fará, se do íntimo não perdoardes cada um a seu irmão. Mateus 18: 32 a 35. '' A parábola de 'Mateus 18: 21 a 35' foi elaborada com base na quinta petição da Oração do Senhor ''que devemos perdoar os outros na mesma proporção que Deus nos perdoa e na pergunta de Pedro em Mateus 18: 21 a respeito da extensão do perdão. À semelhança da maioria das parábolas de Jesus, essa é um modelo de simplicidade. Estrutura-se em torno de três personagens principais: o rei Deus, um servo a quem se perdoa uma quantia altíssima você e eu e um servo nosso próximo que deve ao primeiro servo você e eu uma soma relativamente insignificante. A parábola também apresenta três cenas rápidas. Na cena 1, o primeiro servo encontra-se na sala de audiência do rei, onde recebe o perdão pela grande dívida. Observe como suas súplicas por perdão são lastimosas e sinceras. Note como ele está desesperado. Tenho estado nessa posição. Você também. Que onda de alegria nos inunda quando somos finalmente perdoados! Como é grande nossa vontade de louvar a Deus! A cena 2 mostra o servo recentemente perdoado saindo para a rua, onde encontra um vizinho que lhe deve uma quantia comparativamente pequena. A parábola nos dá uma representação exata dos apelos lastimosos, sinceros e desesperados do primeiro servo. Mas a misericórdia não é passada adiante. Ao contrário, o primeiro servo clama por justiça. Ele obtém justiça, mas não da maneira como esperava. Na cena 3, o servo incompassivo é lançado na prisão inferno até que pague sua dívida impossível. Moral da história: Precisamos demonstrar tanto espírito de perdão aos outros quanto Deus tem demonstrado por nós verso 33. Precisamos aprender como perdoar os outros de coração. Isso exige graça, graça transformadora e graça capacitadora[21]. O Grande Contraste ''' ''P''ortanto, Eu lhe digo, os muitos pecados dela lhe foram perdoados, pelo que ela amou muito. Mas aquele a quem pouco foi perdoada, pouco ama. Então Jesus disse a ela: Seus pecados estão perdoados. Lucas 7: 47 e 48. '' Estudamos o perdão no Sermão do Monte e na parábola de '''''Mateus 18: 21 a 35. Uma das coisas mais importantes a salientar nessa parábola é o tremendo contraste entre as duas dívidas. A dívida de 10.000 talentos verso 24 era colossal. Um talento equivalia a 6.000 denários ou 6.000 dias de trabalho Mateus 20: 2. Tomando-se por base o salário mínimo atual de 300 reais por mês, dividido por vinte, e calculando-se o valor da diária como 15 reais, um talento valeria 90.000 reais. Dez mil talentos alcançariam a incrível soma de 900 milhões de reais. Em contrapartida, a dívida de 100 denários corresponderia a 100 diárias ou apenas 1.500 reais. Dizendo as coisas de outra maneira, os 100 denários poderiam ser pagos com 100 dias de trabalho, ao passo que os 10.000 talentos exigiriam 164.384 anos sete dias por semana. Certo escritor sugeriu que, se cada denário fosse um centavo, os 100 denários poderiam ser levados em um bolso, ao passo que a dívida de 10.000 talentos precisaria de um exército de 8.600 pessoas para carregá-la. Cada carregador teria um saco de aproximadamente 30 quilos, cheio de moedas, e, se essas pessoas ficassem separadas uma da outra por uma distância de quase um metro, formariam uma fila de mais ou menos oito quilômetros. Jesus Se esforçou para nos apresentar um tremendo contraste. Por quê? William Barclay sintetiza belamente o sentido do contraste quando escreve estas palavras: O ponto que se quer destacar é o de que nada que o homem possa fazer contra nós pode, de modo algum, comparar-se com o que fizemos a Deus; e se Deus nos perdoou o que lhe devíamos, também devemos perdoar a nossos semelhantes as dívidas que contraíram para conosco. Jesus fez um grande esforço para enfatizar a lição da reciprocidade do perdão porque sabia que essa é uma das lições mais difíceis de praticarmos na vida diária. Senhor, ajuda-me hoje a ser mais semelhante ---- [1] CBASD, vol. 5, p. 338. [2] CBASD, vol. 3, p. 941. [3] CBASD, vol. 3, p. 982. [4] CBASD, vol. 5, p. 338. [5] CBASD, vol. 5, p. 338. [6] CBASD, vol. 5, p. 338. [7] CBASD, vol. 5, p. 338. [8] BJ, p. 1.846. [9] CBASD, vol. 5, p. 323. [10] Comentário ao Novo Testamento, Willian Barclay, Editora Clie Mateus, vol. 1, pp. 257 a 266. [11] MM, 2001, No Monte das Bem aventuranças, George R. Knight, p. 226. [12] MM, 2001, No Monte das Bem aventuranças, George R. Knight, p. 227. [13] A Psiquiatria de Deus, Charles L. Allen, Editora Betânia, pp. 94 a 100. [14] 14 O Maior Discurso de Cristo, Ellen Gold White, CPB, pp. 116 a 122. [15] CBASD, vol. 5, p. 338. [16] CBASD, vol. 5, p. 338. [17] MM, 2001, No Monte das Bem aventuranças, George R. Knight, p. 228. [18] MM, 2001, No Monte das Bem aventuranças, George R. Knight, p. 229. [19] CBASD, vol. 5, p. 338. [20] CBASD, vol. 5, p. 338. [21] MM, 2001, No Monte das Bem aventuranças, George R. Knight, p. 230.